1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical image data managing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an image data retrieving system for a distributed type image data base and also a medical image data filing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional distributed type medical image data managing system, there are plural databases into which the medical image data obtained from the various modalities such as X-ray CT apparatus, MRI apparatus and ultrasonic imaging apparatus, together with attribute information thereof have been stored. In such a conventional data managing system, one database manages only own image data stored therein. If other image data stored in other databases are required to be retrieved, lengthy and cumbersome data retrieving operations are necessarily carried out.
That is, a plurality of retrieval demands must be sent to the various databases until the image data which is required by a user can be found out. Since such retrieval demands or interrogations are simultaneously transmitted to not only the relevant database actually having the desirable image data but also other databases, the resultant response time is unwantedly prolonged.
On the other hand, in a conventional medical image data filing system, the contents of diagnosis become further complex and the diagnostic ranges are widened. To accept such developments of the medical services, the filing formats must be varied from time to time. In this case, the filing destination information related to the respective medical image generating apparatuses, namely modalities such as X-ray CT apparatuses and MRI apparatuses must be changed in each of these modalities. This may cause very cumbersome works in order to change the filing destination information.